Enfermé
by Parallel Adventure
Summary: Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir enchaîné comme un chien ? Pourquoi l'avait-on enfermé ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Pourquoi la laisse-je faire...
1. Chapitre 1

_Hey salut Parallel Adventure pour vous servir!_

_Voilà une petite histoire que j'ai écrite en cour...(faut dire que je me faisais vraiment ch***)_

_Voilà donc comme d'hab':_

_- une aventure qui se passe pendant l'action principale (celle des animes je suis désolée j'ai pas le temps de lire les mangas, mais si ça peut vous rassurer je les regarde en vostf ^^) mais qui n'est pas focalisé sur les personnages principaux_

_- un personnage inédit à ma sauce_

_- et pour celui là j'ai fait une petite exception je donne aussi le point de vue de Takuma..._

_Voilà n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review! Je prend tous même les critiques_

_Et n'oubliez pour une review posté ! Des reviews de ma part offerte ! (offre soumis sans condition ^^)_

_Par contre je risque que ne pas poster régulièrement et j'en suis désolée..._

**_Recherche Beta pour cette Fic ! Merci d'avance ^^_**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 1

POV Takuma

Depuis que grand-père était passé à l'académie Cross, je devais me rendre de plus en plus souvent au siège du Conclave. Cela m'énervait et je sentais que Kaname me surveillait. Même s'il ne le montrait pas. Je détestais me rendre là-bas. Grand-père me parlait de pendant des heures de sujet dont je me souciais gère et essayait de soutirer des informations sur le Président. Puis il disparaissait je ne sais pas trop où, me laissant seul dans l'immense bâtisse, avec tous ces chiens.

Normalement, je restais dans ma chambre à ne rien faire. Pour une raison que j'ignorai, sans doute à cause du trop-plein de colère accumulé, cette nuit-là je me retrouvai à déambuler dans les couloirs sans savoir ou j'allais, me laissant guider par mes pas. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à explorer les sous-sols, ou les oubliettes n'étaient plus utiliser depuis des millénaires. Toutes ces geôles vides sur six niveaux, vestiges du passé, me donnaient le cafard.

J'allais faire demi-tour quand je vis une silhouette prostré dans la dernière des cellules du dernier niveau. Je me rapprochais. C'était une jeune fille blonde et habillé de haillon. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir enchainé comme un chien ? Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

J'ouvrai la grille sur laquelle il n'y avait aucun verrou et m'introduisis dans la cellule. Etait-elle inconsciente ? Le grincement de la porte ne l'avais même pas fait bougé. Prudemment, je me rapprochai d'elle. Je ne savais pas si elle avait remarqué ma présence. Je m'accroupis et d'un geste lent, je relevai quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Et sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouvai allongé sur le sol, ses crocs plantés dans ma carotide. Elle buvait avec avidité. Et je me remémorai ses yeux, rouges, assoiffés. Pourquoi la laissai-je faire ? Je restai comme paralysé. Mes forces me quittaient peu à peu. Allai-je donc finir ainsi ? Dans l'incapacité de me défendre. Mais en avais-je envie…

D'un coup, elle fut parcouru de tremblement. Puis la morsure se fit plus prononcé avant le relâchement de toute pression sur mon corps. Elle se plaqua contre le mur. Je la regardais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle convulsait, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Puis soudain un cri déchira le silence. « ELOIGNE-TOI ! »

Je bondis à son opposé quand elle se jeta à nouveau de nouveau sur moi. Mais elle ne put m'atteindre, retenu par la chaine à son cou. Elle était redevenu une bête. Ses yeux étaient imbibés d'une soif avide. Depuis combien de temps la sevrait-on ? Elle n'était pas un niveau E, sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais relâché. J'avais juste devant moi une jeune vampire en manque, incontrôlable et rongé par la folie.

Elle criait

Elle se débattait.

Elle voulait m'attraper.

Elle me voulait.

Elle voulait…mon sang.

.

.

.

POV ?.?.?

Maman ?

_Non, ce n'est pas maman._

Mais si c'était maman.

_Non, ce n'est pas maman._

Je suis où ?

_Ne bouge pas._

Pourquoi ?

**_Déchet !_**

Maman ?

**_Tu dois disparaître !_**

C'est lui…

Cet homme…

_Non, ce n'est pas cet homme._

Il a la même odeur.

**_Fuis !_**

_Ne bouge pas._

**_Ne me frappe pas !_**

**_Tu dois mourir !_**

C'est lui.

**_Tu n'existes pas._**

Maman…

**_Meurs !_**

C'est lui !

C'est son odeur !

_Ce n'est pas lui._

C'est maman !

_Ce n'est pas maman._

_Ne t'approche pas…_

Approche…

Son odeur.

Son sang.

Sang.

Sang.

Sang.

Je veux…

**_Crève !_**

Boire son sang !

Mais c'est cet homme.

_Non._

C'est ma proie !

Sang.

Sang.

C'est maman.

Je veux son sang.

Sang.

Boire.

Ce n'est pas lui.

_Non…_

_Ce n'est pas lui._

C'est ma proie !

Il est à moi !

Je le veux !

Je veux son sang !

_Tu ne peux pas._

_Tu n'as pas le droit._

Je le veux !

Sang.

SANG !

L'odeur.

La saveur.

Son sang.

L'envie.

**_Tu es immonde !_**

**_Va-t'en !_**

Il est à moi !

Ma proie.

Son sang.

Mes veines.

L'envie.

Ses souvenirs.

Boire.

Boire.

Boire encore.

Mes sensations.

Ses sensations.

J'ai tellement envie.

Il est à moi.

_Tu vas mourir._

Non.

_Il va mourir._

Son sang.

Ma proie.

Il est à moi !

Maman !

_Non._

Il est à moi !

_Il va mourir._

Non.

_Il va mourir._

Non.

Son sang.

Il est à moi !

Sang.

_Tu vas mourir !_

Non.

_Il va mourir !_

Oui.

Il va mourir.

Il s'en fout.

Pourquoi ?

Il est à moi.

Son sang.

_Non._

Ma proie.

_Non._

Pourquoi ?

Takuma…

Sang.

Pourquoi ?

Stop.

Stop.

Stop !

_Arrête !_

ELOIGNE-TOI !

Reviens !

Ma proie !

Sang.

Sang !

Ma proie.

Il est à moi !

Son sang !

A moi !

Sang.

Sang.

Sang.

Sang.

Sang.

Sang.

Sang.

…

* * *

_Voilà..._

_J'attends votre avis avec impatiente !_

_Bises_

_P.A._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! _

_Réponses aux Reviews_

_Laiina95 : Mais oui il y a une suite ^^ et si cela fait mal au crâne c'est pas plus mal, ça permet de se mettre dans la peau de ?.?.? ^0^ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !_

_Yuuki : Merci beaucoup et t'inquiète la suite sera de plus en plus compréhensible^0^_

_Concernant se chapitre... disons que normalement c'en était deux indépendant mais que j'ai rassemblé en un ^^ D'abord parce qu'ils était trop cours, ensuite parce que sinon l'histoire aurait trop traîné en longueur._

_Il y a donc deux partie dans chacun des deux POV...^^_

_Si jamais il y a des problème de compréhension, merci de me le signaler, par ailleurs..._

**_Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une Beta, si ça vous intéresse laissez une review, sinon bah laissez quand même une review ^0^_**

_En avant pour le deuxième chapitre ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 2

POV Takuma

Je me réveillai en sursaut, de la sueur perlant sur mon front et une terrible angoisse s'empara de moi. J'étais rentré à l'académie il y a trois jours et depuis, chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, c'était la même chose, son image s'imposait à moi. Enfin plutôt la folie de son regard…

- Takuma …?

Je tournai la tête vers le lit voisin où deux aigues-marines me dévisageaient.

- Tu vas bien ?

- C'est bon Shiki, ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Hum …

Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me poser cette question. Ils étaient perplexes face à mon comportement, n'ayant apparemment pas réussi à dissimuler mes émotions comme à mon habitude. Kaname m'avait même convoqué. Il m'avait demandé à son tour ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne lui avais pas répondu, fuyant son regard. Pensait-il que je complotais avec mon grand-père ? J'en doute vu le soupir qu'il m'a sortie avant de me congédier.

Pourquoi me troublait-elle autan ? Depuis que je l'avais découverte, elle m'obsédait. Tellement que je ne sais même plus comment je suis revenu ici. Je la regardai à travers cette grille. Elle me fixait de ses yeux écarlates. Elle essayait de se contenir de me sauter dessus, vu la contraction de ses doigts sur ses jambes ramenés à elle. Elle tremblait, encore et toujours.

J'ouvris la grille, elle ne cessa pas de me fixer. Je m'avançai vers elle, ses tremblements s'accentuèrent. Et je sus que j'étais rentré dans son périmètre que lorsque ses crocs se plantèrent de nouveau dans mon cou sans que je m'en rende compte.

Elle but. Et je la laissai faire. Elle s'agrippait à moi avec tellement de désespoir. Mais cette fois si j'arrivais à me défaire de son étreinte. Elle resta à quelque centimètre de moi, son regard toujours aussi vermeil. C'est seulement quand j'abordais un pas de recul qu'elle recommença à se déchaîner mais elle au lieu d'essayer de se jeter sur moi. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et fut prise de convulsion. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible de moi. Commençait-elle à reprendre conscience ?

.

.

.

Je rentrais le soir même à l'académie. Étrangement un poids avait disparu en moi. Tout le monde du le ressentir car ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement.

- Tu as vraiment un caractère étrange des fois...

- Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça, Shiki.

- Hum… Le président veut te voir.

Je me rendis donc dans les appartements de Kaname.

- Ou avais tu donc encore disparu ? Enfin, peu importe. Je voudrais que tu surveilles Kurenai Maria. Je ne peux le faire personnellement, à cause des pions se trouvant dans cette académie…

- Des « pions », hein… je vois. Et ils ne sont pas là par hasard, j'imagine?

- Non…je les y ai mis.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

- Takuma ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis heureux de te savoir revenu parmi nous, ne t'égards plus aussi loin désormais.

Comment faisait-il pour déceler autant de choses en à peine quelques minutes. Enfin, il a toujours était comme ça.

Surveiller Maria n'était pas une chose simple. D'abord parce qu'elle dormait dans l'ancien dortoir de la Classe de Nuit, ensuite parce qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et pour finir des fois mon esprit vagabondait un peu et elle m'échappait fatalement. Je dus même la poursuivre pendant que la Classe de Jour avait cours. Heureusement que rien n'avait dérapé. Maria était rentrée directement dans son dortoir. Mais, j'avais bien cru y rester à cause de mes admiratrices devenus à moitié folle. Tout ça était la conséquence du fameux bal instauré par le directeur et qui se déroulait chaque année…

Mais cette nuit-là, Kaname avait dû effacer les souvenir de Yuuki Cross, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, et me demanda de l'accompagner pour vérifier que tout allait bien le lendemain. Il donna comme excuse aux autres, qu'il devait parler de l'organisation de la surveillance du bal avec les Gardiens, pour faire diversion. Il cachait des choses, mais j'étais habitué à ne plus poser de question et à laisser le temps s'écouler, car il n'y avait que lui qui me donnerai les réponses.

Le soir même le bal se déroula, je fis semblant de m'amuser jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à m'éclipser. Pourquoi avais-je ce besoin de la revoir ? Mon manque de sommeil ces derniers jours ?

Une fois de plus, au fin fond des fondations du Conseil, je me retrouvais devant elle. Elle me regarda m'avancer mais ne fit aucun geste pour venir à ma rencontre. Elle resserra même ces bras autours de ses jambes comme si elle avait peur de moi. Je m'accroupis devant elle et elle cacha son visage, des petits tremblements la parcouraient encore. Elle en avait envie, mais luttait.

- Tiens…

Elle leva un peu la tête ou je pus voir ses pupilles cramoisies. Je souriais en lui offrant mon poignet où mes veines saillantes captivèrent presque aussitôt son regard. Elle se rapprocha, tendant les bras presque pour attraper un objet inaccessible. Puis elle enserra mon bras de ses doigts fin et rapprocha ses crocs de mes veines mais arrêta son geste. Elle fixait son but sans le voir. Des larmes coulèrent alors sur son visage alors qu'elle mordait finalement mon poignet.

Des perles salées continuèrent à rouler sur ces joues le temps qu'elle buvait. Et sans que je mis attende elle relâcha d'elle-même sa prise. Elle recula lentement et reprit sa position initiale. J'arrêtai le saignement dans ma main et la regardai de nouveau cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée ? Elle l'avait fait consciemment et qu'elle que chose avait changé. Pas seulement aux niveaux de ses pupilles devenues noires, mais aussi en elle.

.

.

.

POV ?.?.?

Elle était revenue, ma proie. Elle était de nouveau là. Elle était à moi.

Je veux son sang. Cette délivrance. Ce plaisir.

_Mais il n'est pas à toi. Tu lui fais du mal. Tu as failli le tuer._

Je ne voulais pas mourir. Il a été imprudent et maintenant c'est ma proie.

_Et s'il était comme « lui ». _

Ce n'est pas « lui ».

_Mais s'il était comme « lui » ?_

Il n'est pas comme « lui ». Je l'ai sentie. J'ai vu ses sentiments.

Il est différent. Il est comme maman. Il est gentil.

_Et s'il devenait méchant._

Non.

_Il ne connaît pas maman._

Non

_Il peut donc être méchant._

Oui

Mais il ne le sera pas, je le sais.

Il est ma proie et il n'y a que moi qui suis méchante.

_Tu ne l'es pas._

« Lui » le dit.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est « la sienne »._

Mais « il » a raison. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Regarde, je lui fais encore du mal.

Mais j'en ai tellement besoin.

_Mais tu en as tellement besoin._

J'ai besoin de lui. Maintenant je ne peux plus me passer de lui.

Cette proie est devenue quelque chose d'indispensable.

Je n'avais pas cru qu'il reviendrait. Il était maintenant tous ce que j'avais.

Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir.

_Mais il doit partir. Il n'est pas enchaîner lui._

Mais moi je le suis.

Et s'il disparaît, pour toujours ?

_Il disparaîtra._

Mais j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de Takuma.

_Regarde, tu lui as encore fais du mal._

Mais il sourit.

_Il a pitié, comme « lui ». Il disparaît maintenant._

Je lui ai encore fais du mal. Je ne voulais plus faire de mal à Takuma.

Et Takuma va disparaître. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse.

Mais je l'ai encore blessé.

Alors disparaît. Mais revient.

_Il ne doit plus revenir sinon tu vas encore le blesser._

Je ne dois plus le blesser.

Alors ne reviens plus Takuma.

Je ne veux plus te blesser.

Ça te fait mal. Ça me fait mal. Je ne veux plus, Takuma.

Fuis loin de moi…

Mais revient moi…

_Il fuit…_

.

.

.

Mais pourquoi était-il revenu. N'avait-il pas compris que je ne lui ferais que du mal. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne voulais plus le blesser. Ne me regarde pas. Va-t'en Takuma. Ne pose plus tes yeux sur moi. Je ne le mérite pas.

_Tu ne le mérite pas, mais pourtant il est là de nouveaux. Il revient te tenter. Il est mauvais._

Non, il n'est pas mauvais. Je l'ai senti, dans son sang. Je sais qui il est. Il n'est pas comme « lui ». Il ne sait pas qui je suis. Il ne sait pas ma vie.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ta vie. Rien. Tu n'as pas de vie. Et quand il la connaîtra, il te fuira._

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Mais je ne peux pas le retenir. Je sens qu'il s'approche mais je ne veux plus lui faire de mal. Cette fois si je ne céderai pas. Non, je ne le blesserai pas, je ne le blesserai plus. Takuma est tous ce qu'il me reste. Il est tous ce que j'ai…

- Tiens…

Il m'a parlé. Pourquoi me parlait-il ? Je ne veux pas qu'il parle. Il est trop près de moi. Je sens l'odeur de son sang. J'en veux tellement encore. Je lève la tête. Il sourit. Puis je les vois, ses veines, gorgé de sang. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que tu me torture Takuma ? Je ne veux pas ! Mes mon corps, lui le veux. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment je me suis déjà emparé de ton bras.

_Mords, tu le tiens. Il s'offre à toi. Il aime souffrir et te voir souffrir. Tu en as envie. Bois. Oublie le reste et bois._

Mais je ne veux plus lui faire de mal. Je ne veux plus.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Regarde au fond de ton cœur. Tu veux du sang et lui il t'en donne. N'hésite pas._

Mais… Takuma…

**_BOIS SON SANG !_**

Je bois. Cela me soulage, m'apaise et rend mon esprit plus clair. Ce que je veux le plus, ce n'est pas son sang, c'est sortir d'ici.

_Oui, il t'aidera si tu lui demande. Mais cela sera la fin pour toi. Tu ne pourras plus que compter sur lui. Tu seras encore plus dépendante de lui que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui._

Je le sais. Ça me fait peur. Ça ne me fait pas peur. Que vais-je devenir ? Et s'il disparaît ? Que ferais-je ? Je serai de nouveau seule.

_Oui, je ne serai plus là…_

Alors on doit se quitter Maman ?

_Je ne suis pas Maman, je ne suis rien. Je suis comme toi, je ne suis pas censé exister._

Mais grâce à lui je peux peut-être exister, je sais que je peux y arrivé.

_Adieu…_

Je ne serai plus seule. Je te veux toi. Takuma. Je veux que tu me sortes de là. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à « lui ». Je ne veux plus te faire du mal. Alors j'arrête de te faire du mal.

Tu me regarde, Takuma. Tu me sonde. Vas-tu m'abandonner ? J'ai fait tellement d'effort. Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas. Tu arrêtes ton sang de couler, as-tu compris qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise ? Tu me regarde toujours, tu cherches. Mais que cherches-tu ? Tu t'assoies en face de moi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder. Est-ce que tu me testes ? Je ne te sauterai plus dessus promis, je n'utiliserai plus mon pouvoir non plus.

Tu lèves ta main vers mon visage. Je recule instinctivement. Mais tu es plus rapide. Les doigts à deux centimètres de mon visage, tu as attrapé une de mes mèches. D'un geste lent, que je suis des yeux, tu la place derrière mon oreille. Puis tu retires ta main. Et je replonge dans ton regard de jade. Tu me souris encore. Puis tu prononces quelques mots qui déchirent le silence, qui m'atteignent et me touchent, qui me font tous droit entrer dans ton monde. Puisqu'ils attendent une réponse…

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Tu souris, ton regard est si tendre. Je vais te répondre, laisse-moi le temps de trouver mes mots, ma voix et mon courage.

- … « Il »… « Il » m'appelle…Oni…

.

.

.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas "Oni" veut dire "Démon" ^^_

_Hum... mystérieux tous cela...et ça va pas s'arranger_

_Voilà..._

_J'attends votre avis avec impatiente !_

_Bises_

_P.A_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey!_

_Réponses aux Reviews_

_Bah...Vu qu'il n'y en pas, c'est vite fait..._

_Enfin je dois m'estimer heureuse d'être lu, c'est déjà ça ^^ _

**_Sinon, je suis toujours à la recherche d'une Beta ^^_**

_En avant pour le troisième chapitre ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 3

POV Takuma

- … « Il »… « Il » m'appelle…Oni…

Elle m'avait semblé tellement perdue il y a quelques instants. Mais elle m'avait répondu d'une voix claire et douce. Ce qui m'encouragea à continuer.

- Oni ?! Te souviens-tu d'un autre nom ?

- …Je…je crois qu'elle m'avait nommé… Tsukiyo…

- M'autorises-tu à t'appeler Tsukiyo ?

- …Oui.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Pour la première fois elle eut une réaction naturelle et détourna le regard emplie d'une grande gêne avant de chuchoter.

- Takuma…

- C'est ça…

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais.

- Je ne voulais pas, mais... mais…

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Je l'ai vite compris en voyant ton état. Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Connais-tu ton âge ?

- Hum…plus de six ans, après j'ai perdu la notion du temps…

- Qui t'as enfermé ici ?

- Je…non…C'est « lui »… Je ne veux pas ! … Je ne peux plus ! … « lui » ! Non !

- Tsukiyo ?

Ses yeux étaient repartis dans le vague. Elle commençait à paniquer à cause d'une menace invisible. Je lui saisis le visage, la forçant à me regarder. Elle se calma, mais elle avait été vraiment perturbé par ma question. Une larme perla de nouveau sur sa joue. C'en été trop pour elle.

- Tsukiyo, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, nous sommes seuls…

- Libère-moi…

- Pardon ?

- Libère-moi, Takuma, je t'en supplie.

- …Je ne peux pas… tu es trop instable.

- Mais je me métrise…

- Avec moi, oui. Parce que tu es habitué à l'odeur de mon sang…

Elle réprima un frisson.

- …mais je n'ai aucune garantie que tu ne sauteras pas au cou du premier venu… Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- …Oui…

- Bien. Je vais devoir te laisser, Tsukiyo.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas. Et la prochaine fois je t'apporterai quelques affaires d'accord ?

- Takuma…

- Oui ?

- Reste…

- …

- Reste ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux plus être seule ! Reste Takuma !

- Je suis désolé…

- Takuma !

- …

- TAKUMA !

Je m'éloignai de la cellule au plus vite. A ce moment-là, je me détestai. L'entendre souffrir était encore plus dur que lorsqu'elle le faisait silencieusement. Mais je devais rentrer à l'académie Cross. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment…

L'odeur du sang de la Sang Pur englobait l'académie. Hiou Shizuka, qui avait pris la possession de Kurenai Maria, était morte. On l'avait tué. Kaname ne pensait pas que Kiryuu Zero était responsable, mais le crime allait forcément lui retombé dessus. Après quelques jours, il m'a demandé d'aller prévenir le conseil. J'avais confiance en Kaname, mais des fois, je me demandais s'il n'était pas au courant de tous. Pourquoi m'envoyer là-bas, alors qu'il pouvait le faire de bien d'autre manière ? Je lui ai quand même dit que j'irai. Cela me donnait au moins une raison valable pour aller voir Tsukiyo, au lieu de disparaitre comme je le faisais maintenant régulièrement.

J'étais en train de préparer quelque affaire, quand je sentis une odeur bien plus forte surpasser celle ambiante. Encore le sang d'un Sang Pur…Celui de Kaname.

.

.

.

POV Tsukiyo

Je l'avais supplié qui reste. J'avais crié son nom. Je lui avais demandé de me libérer. Mais il était parti… Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait. Mais quand… Je voulais lui parlé. Depuis que lui-même m'avait adressé la parole, j'avais très envie dans savoir plus sur lui. De savoir qui était ces personnes qu'il voulait temps protéger.

Après ma crise, je me suis donc concentré. Pas sur ma soif, mais sur tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, en fermant les yeux. L'odeur des pierres, de l'humidité, de la mousse, du sol, du sang sécher de Takuma et d'autres odeurs alléchantes qui me parvenaient, grâce à un petit courant d'air, de plusieurs étage au-dessus… L'odorat, c'est peut-être pas la choses à privilégier. L'ouïe, peut-être ? Le son des grilles grinçant légèrement sous la brise, des petites pâtes qui couraient en groupe le long d'un mur, des goutte qui tombaient à un rythme régulier hypnotisant, ma respiration calme et posée, et de légères pulsations provenant des étages supérieurs…

Pourquoi fallait-il que mes pensées dérivent toujours sur ça… Au sang et à ma soif… Pourtant mon ouïe ne me trompait pas, quelqu'un s'approchait de moi. J'entendais des pas, des pulsations, une respirations, j'espérais de tous cœur que ce soit Takuma, mais son odeur était trop forte pour que ce soit lui. Une odeur délicieuse mais qui était marqué d'un interdit…

- Tsukiyo ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Takuma me regardait de ses iris de Jade, avec une lueur d'inquiétude. J'étais complètement déstabilisé. Combien de temps, s'était-il écoulé ? Et pourquoi avait-il une odeur défendue ?

- Takuma, c'est bien toi ? Ton odeur …

- Tu l'as senti ?... J'ai passé quatre jours dans cette ambiance. L'effluve a du s'accrocher à mes vêtements, je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu penses que j'ai envie de ce sang ? J'ai pas envie d'être condamné…

- Tu as reconnu le sang de Sang Pur ?

- Oui. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien d'aussi alléchant pour les vampires.

- Je suis impressionné, comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Euh…Grâce à toi…

- Je vois…

Il se pencha pour s'assoir en face de moi. Je vis alors clairement sa carotide. Je me figeai, essayant de penser à autre chose. Mais, mon tortionnaire m'en empêcha…

- Tu as encore soif. Tes yeux sont redevenus rouge.

- Oui… Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

- Mais tu es obligée. Tant que ta soif de sang ne sera pas suffisamment étanché, je ne pourrais pas te donné le substitut.

- …

- Bois. Ne me force pas à recourir à la force pour t'y obligé.

- …

- Si tu veux sortir d'ici, tu dois me faire confiance. Alors, bois.

Mon tentateur ne bougea pas, ne donnant un libre accès à son cou. Doucement, et prudemment je m'approchait de lui. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. J'avais soif, oui, c'était indéniable mais pourquoi s'offrait-il à moi comme ça ?

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa chemise tandis que ma bouche se dirigeait vers cette veine trop pleine qui m'obsédait. Ce ne fus que lorsque que le liquide chaud se déversa dans ma gorge qui je me rendis compte à quel points j'étais reconnaissant envers lui. Il voulait aussi me protéger.

Il me saisit alors par la taille, m'attirant contre lui pour me permettre d'avoir une position plus confortable. Il me laissa terminer tranquillement. Je voyant de plus en plus de chose en lui, remontant de plus en plus loin dans ses émotions passé. Et je le vis alors avec « lui ». Mes crocs se contractèrent et même temps que mes larmes se déclenchèrent. Il resserra son emprise sur moi alors qu'abandonnant son cou je venais me blottir contre sa poitrine…Il fallait que je lui dise… tous était de ma faute…

- Je… je suis désolée…

- C'est pas grave, c'est un mal pour un bien.

- Takuma, il faut que je te dise une chose…

Difficilement, je me détachais de son étreinte protectrice. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire. Il m'encouragea à continuer mais quelque chose en moi se bloqua. Il défit alors le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il y avait principalement des habits et des livres. Il me tendit un petit miroir. Je le pris mais j'hésitai à regarder dedans. A quoi pouvais bien ressemblé mon visage. Je connaissais mon corps mais mon visage, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

Je m'y résolu néanmoins. Je vis alors deux grands yeux verts bouteilles qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes encadrés par de long cheveux souples et blonds. Encore une fois, j'étais la preuve irréfutable que tous était de ma faute… Je n'aurais vraiment pas du exister…

- Tsukiyo, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Mes larmes coulaient mais je ne pouvais lui cacher plus longtemps…

- … Je suis désolée… C'est « lui »… « lui » c'est Ichijo Asato…

- C'est normal, on est au siège du Conclave…

- Non, c'est pas ça…

- Alors quoi ?

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction. Il allait me fuir, s'était sûr. Mais je préfère lui annoncé moi-même.

- « Lui »…c'est mon grand-père…

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà... Alors surpris ? Pas surpris ?_

_J'ai mis deux heures à me décider pour le prénom Tsukiyo...et là, en reregardant les épisodes ( comme je l'ai dit précédemment je ne lit pas les mangas, désolée) j'ai vu que la petite soeur d'Hanabusa s'appelait Tsukiko... j'aurai su j'aurai choisi autre chose, mais bon maintenant c'est trop tard...^^  
_

_Néanmoins, je trouve la signification de Tsukiyo " Nuit éclairée par la Lune" est plus poétique que Tsukiko "Enfant de la Lune" ... Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis personnel ^^_

_Sinon sachez que pour toute review posté, je fais gracieusement un tour sur vos Fics et laisse à mon tour de review...^0^_

_Bises_

_P.A_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey !_

_Comme promis P.A. est de retour en se début de Septembre !_

_Merci à dreamyuki et à Twix 13 pour leurs reviews qui mon fait chaud au coeur !_

_Pour répondre à Twix, tu découvriras bientôt pourquoi elle n'ira sans doute pas dans la Night Class, désolé..._

_Voilà la suite !_

_Avec ce chapitre on passe dans la saison 2 de Vampire Knight Glutty (oui, j'ai toujours pas le temps de lire les mangas ... :s)_

_Voilà en espérant que vous apprécierez !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**J'ai toujours pas de beta donc désolé pour les fautes...**_

* * *

Chapitre 4

POV Takuma

- « Lui »…c'est mon grand-père…

Je la regardais, elle avait baissé la tête et des larmes silencieuses baignaient toujours son visage. En moi alors, ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Asato était aussi mon grand-père donc j'étais son… frère… C'était impossible…

Lentement je me lavais et reculais vers la grille…

- Ta…Takuma…je t'en supplie…

Elle avait toujours les yeux remplies de larmes et je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter mais quelque chose en moi me disais de fuir…

Lentement, je franchis la grille et elle ne cria pas. Elle s'était juste un peu plus replier sur elle-même, comme résigné. Je suis rentré à l'académie la laissant derrière moi alors que j'avais tant de question à lui poser. Mais j'avais sentis quelque chose d'horrible autour d'elle, quand elle m'avait appris cette vérité.

Plusieurs jours était passé et mon esprit ne cessait de se torturer. Kaname avait vraiment changé mais je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention. Alors comment je me suis retrouvé là, face à des pions de mon grand-père menaçant les gardiens de l'académie dont le Président prenait la défense…

- Déguerpissez.

- Votre décision de protéger Zero Kiryuu sera rapportée au Conclave, Kaname-sama.

Ils disparurent et Kaname s'avança vers Yuuki Cross. Ils discutèrent mais ça me passa au-dessus de la tête, c'est seulement quand Ruka s'emballa que je repris mon rôle de vice-président, décontracté et souriant.

- Allons, allons. Retournons tous en classe.

- Mais Kaname-sama…

- Allons-y.

Hanabusa était tellement sérieux et rigide que s'en était déconcertant de sa part, mais ils partirent tous, sauf le président qui parlait encore avec la gardienne. Je me devais de l'attendre. Alors malgré moi, j'écoutais la conversation et quand elle fuit, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire…

- On dirait une dispute de gosses.

Mais cette réaction failli me couter la vie, j'avais oublié qu'il était susceptible sur certain sujet. Après m'être excusé il disparut. Je me retrouver donc une fois de plus seul. Et mes pensées revinrent me hanter. Jusqu'au lendemain soir ou une réception se passait dans l'une des résidences Aidô. Grand-père et même venu nous chercher avec Kaname. Et à cause de ça je devais faire très attention à mon comportement, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons à propos de Tsukiyo. Mais la raison du déplacement mon grand-père n'avait d'autre but que de parler avec le Président…

- Nous tirerons un trait sur le petit incident de l'autre soir. Nous suspendrons également la décision concernant le sort de Zero Kiryuu tant que vous serez à l'académie Cross, Kaname-sama.

- Merci infiniment, Patriarche.

- Il est de mon devoir de préserver les élèves. Votre façon de gérer ces événements, Kaname-sama, est bien digne de l'héritier du clan Kuran, qui a créé les bases du pacifisme moderne.

- En fait, j'ai une requête à formuler au Conclave. N'intervenez plus à l'académie Cross. Tout comme feu mes parents, je ne souhaite pas faire couler le sang…

Cette requête… Elle a quelque peu refroidit Grand-père, mais Kaname doit surement avoir encore une idée derrière la tête…

Une fois arrivé je me devais de suivre le chef de famille. Je me sauvais à la première occasion. Tombant sur Akatsuki qui me parla de Yuuki Cross retrouvé inconsciente devant la résidence. Ne voyant aucune trace de Kaname, je me doutais qu'il devait se trouver auprès d'elle. Frappant à une porte j'attendis l'autorisation d'entrée.

- C'est bon, entre.

- Ichijo-senpai !

J'avais remis mon masque de bonne humeur et de vice-président.

- Yuuki, tu es réveillée, quel soulagement. Tu nous as fait peur…allongé comme ça par terre…Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai accompagné un enfant perdu jusqu'à un bâtiment en ruine… Pour me remercier, il m'a embrassé sur la joue et après ça…

- Ça doit être un enfant d'un des invités de ce soir. Les jeunes vampires ont la capacité d'absorber la force vitale des humains. Sous cet immeuble se trouve une résidence souterraine du clan Aidô. Et il s'agit également du lieu où se tient ce soir une réception pour les vampires. De nombreux aristocrates sont présents… Kaname, ta présence est requise, surtout à cause de celle du Patriarche…

- Bien…

Après quelque recommandation on descendit dans la salle. Et comme d'habitude tout le monde présenta ses respects au Président. Je m'éclipsais de nouveau pour me rendre auprès de mon aïeul.

- Tout le monde est fort étonné de vous voir assister à cette réception, grand père… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, ce n'est rien d'intéressant… L'un des nôtres va bientôt mourir…

Il avait rajouté ça, plus pour lui que pour moi, avant de partir définitivement mais je ne pensais qu'à Tsukiyo. Ma…sœur… Il fallait que je la revoie…

.

.

.

POV Tsukiyo

Takuma était parti. Il m'avait laissé seule face à mon désespoir. Peut-être ne reviendrait-il plus… Combien de temps mettrai-je avant de retomber dans la folie… Sans doute plus longtemps que la dernière fois…

J'ai lu les livres qu'il m'avait apportés au moins trois fois. J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à toutes les effluves nouvelles qui se dégageaient des vêtements. J'ai pu quitter mes vielles loques, faire une toilette rapide grâce à l'eau coulant du robinet cassé de ma cellule, brosser mes long, trop long cheveux blond. Et il me restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre la fin…

Le temps passait trop doucement à ma perception. Je ne faisais plus rien. Mon « collier » me démangeait de plus en plus. Maintenant j'arrivais à cerner tous les sons et toutes les odeurs autours de moi sans que ça m'attienne. J'essayais de m'imaginer la vie d'au-dessus, à quoi ça pouvait ressembler…

Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir le visage de Takuma de la tête. Je ne le reverrais jamais et c'était de ma faute. Tous étaient de ma faute depuis le début. Je n'aurais pas dû exister. Et pourtant, j'étais là, enfermée, tel une erreur cachée. Ma vie n'a aucune importance…

- Tsukiyo ?

Je me relevais d'un coup. Takuma me regardait de derrière la grille. Il était habillé avec des vêtements d'apparat. Je détournais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. Je devais disparaitre. Il ne devait pas m'accorder d'importance.

Je me collai dans le coin le plus sombre de ma prison. Il ne bougeait pas. Il m'observait.

- Tsuki…

- Va-t'en.

- …

- Je n'apporte que le malheur et la discorde avec moi. Je suis un démon. Laisse-moi Takuma, va-t'en et oublie moi.

- Je ne peux pas…

- …

- Tsukiyo… Explique-moi ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour moi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Quelle importance... Ma vie n'en a aucune.

- Laisse-moi en juger, d'accord…

Il franchit la grille et s'installa sur le sol me dévisageant. Je restais le plus loin possible de lui, refusant obstinément de le regarder.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur toi…

Me tassant sur moi-même, je commençais à lui raconter ce qu'était ma vie…

- J'ai vécu mes six premières années avec ma mère dans une pièce sans fenêtre, sans avoir l'autorisation dans sortir. Tous les jours, pendant ces quelques années un homme venait, cette homme c'était « lui » Asato Ichijo, mon grand-père. Il m'observait sur toute les coutures et repartait sans un mot. Mais une fois, en arrivant, il se disputa avec ma mère. Ça a dégénéré et trop fiable elle ne put se défendre. Elle me criait de fuir. Mais je ne pouvais pas… Il y avait trop de sang… La porte ouverte me faisait peur… Et « il » me terrifiait… Et… Et « il » m'a obligé à…à boire le sang de maman… « Il » m'a forcé à… L'achever… Je ne pouvais rien faire… j'ai bu… Et j'ai vu… les souvenirs de maman… Mon père manipulé par « lui » se donnant à ma mère… Mon père avec un autre enfant, un garçon blond qui devait avoir un an de plus que moi… Des mots prononcé par mon père : Takuma, mon véritable fils… La voix de ma mère se déchirant en criant le nom de mon père… Moi qui grandissais…L'angoisse à chaque visite de grand père…Et la fin… Je n'étais pas digne du Conclave…alors je devais disparaitre avec ma mère… Je ne comprenais pas tout à l'époque… et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours en vie… « il » m'a torturé pendant longtemps, ici même dans, cette cellule… « Il » me disait que je n'étais rien… Que je devais mourir… Que j'étais un monstre… Je n'étais rien… Rien qu'un déchet… Une erreur… Je ne suis rien… Rien…Rien… REIN !

Mon corps se contorsionna de lui-même sous l'effet de la douleur. Et « sa » voix résonna dans ma tête comme avant…**_Tu n'es rien ! Meurs saleté ! Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à la vie, Oni ? Tu ne veux pas rejoindre ta chère mère, Oni ? Celle que tu as tuée ? Dis-moi, Oni, tu attends quoi pour crever ? Disparais ! Tu es immonde ! Tu ne sers à rien ! Tu ne devrais pas existé ! Meurs ! Meurs ! MEURS_**_ !_

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Notez le parallèle entre les dernière ligne de ce chapitre et les phrases en gras en vrac dans le premier chapitre... ^0^_

_Takuma parle tous de suite de soeur, vous aviez remarqué ? C'est que pour moi, donc pour lui, ses parents n'ont ni frère ni soeur. Donc pas d'oncle et tante et pas de cousin. donc c'est sa soeur..._

_Tsukiyo à été élevé en marge de la société, car son grand père avez des projets pour son avenir, mais quand sa mère s'y ait opposé, il a renoncé..._

_A bientôt_

_Bises_

_P.A._


End file.
